1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suitcases with tank track roller assemblies and more particularly pertains to aiding users in transporting suitcases up staircases and other rough terrain by rolling the tank tracks directly over the obstacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled suitcases is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheeled suitcases heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding users in transporting suitcases are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No 4,679,670 to Wickman a wheeled suitcase and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,877 to Cothary discloses a wheeled suitcase with extendable handle means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,840 to Seynhaeve discloses a wheeled suitcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,487 to Plath discloses a wheeled suitcase and luggage support.
Lastly, U. S. Pat. No. Des. 280,680 to Bomes discloses a wheeled suitcase.
In this respect, the suitcases with tank track roller assemblies according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding users in transporting suitcases up staircases and other rough terrain by rolling the tank tracks directly over the obstacles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved suitcases with tank track roller assemblies which can be used for aiding users in transporting suitcases up staircases and other rough terrain by rolling the tank tracks directly over the obstacles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.